


The Golden Concubine of Heaven

by HoneyNeechan



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Redemption, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Mr Tang and Pigsy are asked to take care of an unusual task by the Godess of Mercy Guanyin: take care of the Monkey King's lost brother and to help him to be a better person. The problem is they don't have to let other people know about him or the consequences will be catastrophic.
Relationships: Sun Wukong/Monkey King x Macaque
Kudos: 4





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you also want to see some art about this story you can go on my Tumblr page  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeyneechan  
> Also my Twitter account  
> https://twitter.com/MikhaelFilosa?s=08  
> Kisses Darlings

Tang couldn't sleep. He did not understand why, but since that morning he felt a strange restlessness, that had not abandoned him even for a second, as a kind of presentiment. He closed the book he had in his hands with a sigh, resigning himself to the idea that he would probably have a sleepless night despite his tiredness, but still decided to try to relax with a cup of tea. Trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Pigsy, he got out of bed, slipped on his soft slippers and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The kitchen was dark and silent, but luckily he knew it by heart and didn't even need to turn on the light to orient himself. A smile was born on his lips at the memory of the first times when, not accustomed to that whole new space, he had bumped into the various pieces of furniture countless times, all under the exasperated gaze of his mate who insisted that he should turn on the light, even though the bedroom was practically opposite and that would have meant he could risk waking him up. Better to have a few minutes of less sleep than to break a finger or worse. But Tang knew how to be stubborn when he wanted to and so he continued not wanting to turn on the light at night when he went around the kitchen or the house in general and in the end he was able to memorize all the positions of the furniture and furnishings. He prepared the necessary for tea and sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching, without actually seeing it, the flame of the stove dancing under the kettle due to the slight draft coming from the window and becoming more and more luminous thanks to the golden light that filtered from the shutters.  
Tang sat up abruptly, realizing what he had seen, and ran to pull up the blind to look out and figure out where that light was coming from. What he saw literally left him speechless: swathed in white, standing on top of a lotus pedestal, with a willow branch in one hand and a vase of pure water in the other, was the Bodhisattva Guanyin, who with her divine light illuminated the whole street, without however being annoying for the eyes of an ordinary mortal. From his perspective, Tang could see her from behind, leaning slightly forward towards a figure in front of her, which given her light the man had not noticed; they were sprawled on the ground, dressed in clothes that at first glance really seemed to have seen better times, full of stains and almost shredded, long hair covering half of their face and something metallic wrapped around their head. They were talking to each other, but their tone was so low that Tang couldn't hear them, and they were too far away to be able to read their lips; was about to fortify himself and leave (a feeling dictated more by the curiosity to see the goddess up close in order to admire her, rather than being true courage), when Pigsy made his noisy entrance on the scene, taking him completely by surprise and making him screech with fear. The pig, totally ignoring what was happening outside, was scolding him again for not turning on the lights, with the result that he too, woke up to drink, had crashed into the table (hence the noise that had frightened the human ) hurting himself. It would have gone on for hours if Sanzang, more worried about what was happening outside their window than for the safety of his mate, hadn't silenced him by rushing to him and putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up, making him sign to remain silent and to approach the window. Though confused by his mate's actions, Pigsy followed him and leaned out of the window too… to see absolutely nothing. Tang was flabbergasted! Where had Guanyin gone? What about the guy she was talking to? He tried to explain himself, telling what he had seen, but Pigsy watched him panic with an arched eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest, commenting that most likely he was daydreaming and that instead of gorging on tea he would have better go back to bed and to sleep.  
Tang stared at him with a totally lost expression, unable to understand what was happening; just at the moment when he began to give in to the idea that perhaps Pigsy was right, it was their kitchen this time that was totally illuminated by a mystical light. Both closed their eyes with a surprised cry, blinded by so much brilliance; when they finally managed to open their eyes and get used to the new brightness, they found themselves in front of Guanyin himself, who was looking at them with a sweet smile on her face, in an expression of total benevolence. Before that vision both men bowed, obeying an instinct that belonged to a long time ago, during which those apparitions were almost habitual, but of which they had no memory. The deity addressed them in a soft voice, like a mother would use for her children: - The Jade Emperor sends me to you to request your assistance on a very delicate matter -, gracefully waved an arm, revealing behind her a figure who advanced a few steps forward with their head bowed, on whose forehead stood a golden crown formed by a single thin ring whose ends were covered by their long hair. Tang recognized the figure he had seen lying on the ground, at the feet of the goddess, and the crown was also familiar to him: it had the same shape as the famous Circle that Sun Wukong wore during the Journey to the West and that, if a particular spell was recited, it tightened around his head in an extremely painful way, so as to tame his character at the time rebellious and unrestrained. "This is Sun Shaole," Guanyin continued, placing a hand on his head, "And he's Sun Wukong's younger brother."


	2. The task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanyin explains why she's here

-What?? -. Both Pigsy and Tang were taken aback by that revelation. Since when did Wukong have a younger brother? Where had he come from? Tang did not remember at all, in any of the texts he had studied, that any reference was made to a possible blood relationship of the Monkey King with anyone! Looking at him better he didn't even resemble him: he had long, slightly wavy hair, which under the dirt showed an evident dark blond color, the skin of the face and body decidedly darker than that of Wukong, almost coffee-colored, and eyes dark yellow, almost orange, which did not even have a golden hue and was totally devoid of fur and tail; the only thing they could have in common, perhaps, was the peach-shaped stain surrounding his eyes, a hallmark of the Monkey King.  
-Don't be fooled by his look so different-, the goddess seemed to guess their perplexities,  
\- As strange, if not unnatural, it may seem, Shaole and Wukong share the same blood, the same rebellious temperament and the same powers. And it is also for this reason that you see on his head the same Circle that I used at the time with Sun Wukong to urge him to become a better person, giving up his potentially dangerous behavior for those around him. As then, we hope that Shaole too can change for the better: he has committed various crimes in the Celestial Realm, but the Merciful Buddha and the Jade Emperor have given him a second chance to redeem himself. Led by you Tang Sanzang -. When Tang was mentioned, he gave a slight start, as he instinctively bowed his head in respect:  
\- My divine, how could a person like me ever help you? I don't want to evade such a task, but I don't know how to do it -. The goddess smiled affably at him, begging him not to worry: - Although it seems impossible now to you, as you go forward in transmitting your knowledge to your new disciple everything will appear clearer and simpler. Unfortunately, I have not yet been given permission to reveal anything else to you, but do not doubt yourself and that the answers will come in due time -.   
\- And what am I supposed to do in all this? -, Pigsy, who until then had remained on the sidelines watching and listening to the conversation between the two, broke into the conversation abruptly, unable to dispel the nervousness in his voice, - You said you required the assistance of both , so what would my task be? ... My divine -, he added the appellation only after a few seconds, partly because at the last he remembered that he was still in the presence of a divine being, despite the fact that he had awakened him in the middle of the night to entrust them with a task that seemed very difficult to deal with and it bothered him not a little, but also because Tang took care to give him an elbow in the ribs, accompanied by a severe look that meant "Moderate your ways! ". The Bodhisattva, however, did not seem to care nor did she seem to have been offended when she answered him; her voice remained calm and sweet as she gave him her answer:  
\- You will be tasked with protecting Tang Sanzang from Shaole in case hostile situations arise. Though his powers are limited and reduced to almost nothing, he retains a quick, calculating mind, and an innate disobedient disposition -, in all of this she had not moved his hand from the monkey's head, as if the gesture served to hold him calm, nor that had given any sign of wanting to rebel or respond in any way even though they were talking about him. On the contrary, he seemed completely indifferent to the situation, as if the matter was not about him, but about someone else; he kept his eyes on the ground, his hands in the worn pockets of the kind of indefinite colored overcoat that covered him and protected him from the light summer night breeze.  
\- Are you therefore willing to accept this task? -, Guanyin called the man and the demon to attention, urging them to make a decision about it. The two looked at each other for a few seconds without knowing what to answer, reading in each other's eyes all their perplexity and their doubts about that matter that all seemed but easy to manage.  
\- Of course they will refuse, why don't we just get it over with? -. For the first time the monkey spoke and his voice in the ears of the two mortals was the most contrasting with his appearance: they would have expected something scratchy and hoarse, but the sound of his words gave the feeling of receiving a caress with a velvet glove. The kind of voice that can convince you to do whatever he wants with a simple whisper. Yet that melodious tone seemed to have no effect on Guanyin, who just gave him a pat on the head and always replied with the calm tone that distinguished her: - It's not an easy task to manage you and you know it too. I remind you that you have been condemned by the emperor 72 times with 150 executions and none of those have won your immortality -  
\- So why don't you lock me under a mountain for 500 years like you did with Sun Wukong? What's the matter, the Buddha didn't want to bother again for a coward like Jady? -. He didn't even finish saying it, when the crown around his head began to shine with its own light; his defiant grin turned into a grimace and in moments the monkey was brought to his knees grinding his teeth, growling and screaming at the piercing pain that was tearing his flesh. He brought his paws to his hair, his claws scratching and breaking against that cursed circle that with the power of a thousand hot nails was driving him crazy, forcing him to roll shamefully on the ground in convulsions. But it was very different from how Wukong behaved in the days when the Circle was on his head; by then the Great Sage would have already begged the goddess, or Tripitaka, his Master, to stop reciting the spell, but Shaole did not. He did screamed, growled, wriggled like mad, but not once did neither Tang nor Pigsy, who were witnessing the scene worried about the fate of the monkey, heard him ask the goddess for mercy, suffering the punishment without trying to escape with words. Those were endless seconds for everyone present and in the end poor Shaole was left panting half-stunned on the wooden floor, while the goddess stood upright on her lotus throne watching him, ready to start reciting the spell at the slightest hint of rebellion from the other. Seeing him pull up with difficulty, shaken by shivers of adrenaline and covered with dust and new scratches due to his craftsmanship of his face and arms in convulsions, was for the two mortals a scene that squeezed their hearts in a painfully familiar sensation, even if not they knew why. Tang in particular wanted to get closer, help him get back on his feet, but he had to restrain his impulses out of respect for the Bodishattva: she had bestowed a punishment and willingly or not this decision had to be respected. Only a fixed thought echoes now in the mind of the man to whom he needed an answer: - My Divine ... what would happen to him if we refused? -. The goddess's eyes were on him again and this time Tang was able to read an infinite sadness in them. - In the event that you refuse, Sun Shaole would be condemned to wander into the world of Spirits without ever finding rest ... while the punishing souls will be taught the Circle Spell to recite up to its highest pain level ... -, he was unable to add more, she didn't even need it; the image of the poor demon forced to undergo that intense pain for all eternity crept into the minds of those present, making them shiver with horror at the thought of what he would have to endure without the possibility of being able to escape it ….  
\- We'll take care of him -, Tang himself was amazed at how resolute his voice sounded at that moment, - I have no idea how I will do it, but I will be able to bring him back on the right path and avoid this torture -.  
\- Tang -, Pigsy attracted his attention by putting a hand on his arm as if to keep him from doing some stupid thing, - Are ya really sure ya want to accept? We don't know anythin 'bout this guy or what he might do if he escapes us. What guarantees that we won't get in trouble because of him? A deal with the Celestial Realm is not somethin to take so lightly -. Tang could read the insecurity in his partner's eyes, the same that he felt lurking in his heart at the thought of what could actually happen to them when they might let their guard down; but nonetheless a part of him was suggesting that this was the right decision. - Heaven decided to give him another possibility -, he quietly spoked, taking the hand of the pig demon in his and smiling softly, - I'm sure they wouldn't have made that decision if they weren't sure they were doing the right thing. Buddha is merciful and the Jade Emperor is a sage and thoughtful God. They know more than we can possibly imagine, so I don't think we should worry too much about this all situation. We just have to be cautious and keep an eye on him -. At that speech so heartfelt and full of wisdom Pigsy could only widen his eyes: it was rare that Tang spoke in that way so ... almost ancient, as if those words and that attitude did not belong to him but at the same time were part of him. As a kind of double personality, but always benevolent, that conveyed a strange feeling of respect and nostalgia.  
The Bodhisattva watched them, a gentle smile adorned her face as she realized that despite everything, Sanzang had kept his calm behavior and the teachings that had been part of his life for so many years; maybe it was true, this new reincarnation of him had a little more superficial attitude, but she was grateful at the Heaven that he had kept the seriousness of yesteryear and the same respect for the Celestial Realm. Shaole, recovered from his punishment and now sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head resting on one hand, was also watching them with some interest; he didn't know much about their history and the reasons that led them to that choice, but he was intrigued by the idea that neither of them really knew who he was. He could only imagine the moment in which they would discover the truth and all the consequences, even embarrassing ones, that would arise, and the thought of it made him smile with amusement. Who knows, maybe he could exploit the confusion that would ensue to his advantage ...  
\- Don't you even think about it -.  
\- What? -.  
Guanyin was staring at him from the top of his lotus throne with a stern and peremptory gaze. - I know for sure you're up to something. Don't even try. Your situation is complicated enough without you getting into further trouble -.  
\- Wow, can you even read minds now? -, replied the monkey with an annoyed snort, stretching his arms and back carelessly, sighing with pleasure as he felt a whole series of shivers down his spine as his bones snapped with a loud crack-crack-crack. - Anyway, don't worry, I have no evil intentions. I was just thinking about when they will realize the truth. We'll gonna have a good laugh, given the current situation -, he added with a chuckle as melodic as mischievous.  
The goddess shook her head with a sigh, praying within herself that Shaole really didn't try anything to dangerous or careless, and then bring her attention back to the two mortals who were still confabulating with each other to inform them of a last but fundamental shrewdness. - Tang Sanzang, as a last request, you must promise that you will make sure that Sun Shaole and Sun Wukong do not meet at all costs. If it were to happen, the consequences would be catastrophic -.  
\- Here, I knew there was the catch -, Pigsy grumbled under his breath, earning a small poke in the side by Tang that made him flinch and shut up.   
\- Let's just say that between me and my brother there is a lot of bad blood -, Shaole's voice took them by surprise again, including the goddess who was about to explain the situation, - If anything my dear big brother should see me I would most likely have died before I could even say "Hi" to him. Guess he didn't forgive me yet for that little trick to his Master… And a bunch of other stuffs -, he quickly added with a little smirk, watching the expressions of the two mortals get decidedly worried: what could he have done so terrible to still unleash the anger of the Monkey King?  
\- And now that you know everything, whaddya say? Do we have a deal or- Eek! -, he was cut off by Guanyin, that swatted him lightly on the head with an hand, scolding him like a mother does to her children: - Stop trying to scaring them or I will deal with you in my way -. After that the monkey went quiet, limiting himself to grumble softly under his breath. The godess sighed, then turning his attention back to the two mortals: - I'm asking you again to be fair, Tang Sanzang. Will you accept to take care of Sun Shaole as your disciple, promising to teaching him the teachings of the Buddha to help him in his quest of the right path to follow? -.  
Tang and Pigsy shared a last look before both nodded in agreement. This gave birth to a raised smile on the face of the goddess, who bowed her head slightly forward in recognition, before turning toward Shaole: - Now, bow in front of Tang Sanzang to accept him and greet him as your new Master into your way to the enlightment -.  
\- Oh my, if you just wanted to see me bend over you could have just- **I’M KIDDING !!** -, he tried to be malicious, but seeing the look on the Bodhisattva's face made him step backward with his hands raised in a surrending move, hurrying up to bow for four times in front of Tang, accepting him as his new Master. Pleased with that, Guanyin made a last gesture of thankfulness towards the two mortals, before disappearing in a ray of divine light.


End file.
